


You're still our Villain!

by GlanniGlamour



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Identity Issues, Loneliness, Self-Esteem Issues, Softie, he just wants to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlanniGlamour/pseuds/GlanniGlamour
Summary: This is based off a post by @rottensocksandfluff about Robbie not being able to curse because he is too soft. It’s sort of a self-esteem fic in a way because Robbie feels he has to be like the other villains in his life and history..when he can just be himself. He doesn’t have to be evil all the time!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all your support! Follow me on Tumblr @yas-glanniglamour and Twitter @bombredon !

Robbie Rotten drifted in and out of consciousness as he sat lazily in his fluffy orange chair, suppressing a sigh and barely flipping through T.V. channels with what little energy he possessed. There was, of course, nothing worth watching on the contraption; everything was either local news or a shopping channel with deals that Robbie was so easily sucked into, the naive chap. He did NOT need another $19.99 blender! He had wanted to spend the day in his chair relaxing his bones, for the last couple of nights were filled with costume designing and sewing and he was exhausted, but there was no way he could sit still when there was nothing to watch, nothing to focus all of his attention on. Sure, he could sleep, but that would mean that he wouldn’t have a full night’s rest that evening. 

His eyes drifted over to his desk filled with various unfinished blueprints and costume designs, a yawn escaping his lips as he lifted himself out of the chair and trudged over towards the pile. He shifted through a couple of papers to look for his latest blueprint, a prototype for a time machine of some sort. He figured that if he could blast that Sportaloon back to the past he wouldn’t have any way of getting back. He could bother some OTHER Lazytown villain.

 

Sure, he didn’t REALLY want to work on the blueprints and build part of the machine, but it was the only other thing he could do. It was really lonely sometimes down in his lair and he always needed something to keep him busy or he would go insane. He grabbed a couple of scraps of metal and the rest of the tools that he needed, just about ready to begin the frame of the machine when he stupidly stepped on a sharp nail on the floor with his bare foot.

 

“FRENCH TOAST BUTTER BISCUITS!”

The sound echoed and reverberated across the lair, and he was sure that the children outside, especially Sportacus, had heard him scream. What kind of Villain used words such as those when angry? He was NUMBER ONE..there was NO way he should be caught using such childish insults…

 

But yet, when he actually thought of forming the right curse words, his mouth froze. Guilt rose up in his stomach and he couldn’t go on with it. what if someone heard me? what if the kids heard me and repeated my words? 

 

No. There was NO way he cared that much for the little pesky brats. If they heard curse words from him, that was part of the game. Villains cursed..they didn’t care about being a bad influence to a bunch of stupid, loud, annoying brats. And as for Sportacus, he would just have to deal with it as well! He was an adult…he could do whatever he wanted-

“That’s right..whatever I want.” He said to no one in particular and grunted as he went to finish his work on the prototype, blowtorching a piece of metal and soon feeling more guilt in his stomach. had he ever cursed around the kids? did they know curse words? what would their parents think if he actually cursed around them?

why did he care? 

He desperately tried to distract himself with his work but soon found himself climbing up the shoot to the outside world, pulling open the hatch and climbing out, happy to hear for once the laughing voices of the children playing in the town square. He was going to settle this once and for all..to tell these children what HE thought. It was completely fine for him to do whatever he wanted and no one could tell him otherwise. He was a villain! He was number one!

He stepped over to the town square and was greeted by equal confused stares coming from every child present: Stephanie, Trixie, and Ziggy. With a grunt, he folded his arms and tried to make himself look dominant, hoping that he could get his point across without any complaint or sudden arrival from the town’s most annoying hero.

“Alright, Pinky, Tricky, and Zinky..wh..whatever. Hear me now, and HEAR me good.”

“Why should we listen to you? All you do is try to mess up our fun?” Trixie retorted as always, and Robbie growled as he tried to keep himself from kicking the kid to the stars. she never knew when to keep her mouth shut…j..just like me.

“Because I am the adult..Tricky.” He came super close to her face with a menacing expression, which she matched with no effort whatsoever. “You listen to me because I have AUTHORITY, understand?”

The children went silent for the first time in their lives and Robbie was so glad for it, taking a deep breath and continuing on with his little rant. “Now, since I am a villain, I am allowed to do certain things-” 

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence as he looked at the three children, all under 13 years of age and their faces still innocent, still pure. Even though he was a villain..he had limits. There was no way he could curse in front of these children! They looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish, but his mouth couldn’t form the words. He clenched his fists and looked them all in the eye.

 

“Robbie? Y..you had something to say?” Stephanie was the first to speak after minutes of silence, her voice soft and reassuring rather than the harsh tone she usually wore. She seemed worried about him..something he had never seen.

“I..” It was now or never. He had to bring it up. “Am I still a villain even if I don’t curse?”

Stephanie chuckled with a relieved grin and came over to Robbie, hugging him on his side as she looked up into his eyes, laughing as tears rolled down her face. “Robbie, you’re a villain no matter what you do! You’re our villain! Sure, you aren’t as evil as you’d LIKE to think..but you still play with us and do your tricks! You’re still a true villain in my eyes, and in the eyes of everyone here! Just because you aren’t as mean and don’t actually put us in danger doesn’t mean you can’t play with us anymore!”

Robbie felt tears come down the corners of his eyes, and he tried to hold them back, failing miserably and letting the dam out all over his clothes and Stephanie’s hair. The little girl held him tightly as he sobbed and she smiled up at him in admiration. As soon as the other children saw it was okay, they came over and joined the group hug with large smiles on their faces.

 

He didn’t have to be like other villains. He didn’t have to live up to Glanni’s expectations. He could be himself and still be nice to the children and play with them..acting as the ‘villain’ in their everyday activities. It was just a game…and he sort of liked it that way. He didn’t have to curse to prove a point or to seem menacing.

 

He could be himself, and if he wasn’t as evil as other villains, so WHAT?

 

He was Lazytown’s villain..he was these childrens’ villain..and that was all he needed.


End file.
